


The Cupid Job

by twtd



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd





	The Cupid Job

"You're on the air with Cupid's Arrow. How can I help you improve your aim in love?" It was the same inane spiel Dr. Mike always opened his show with.

 

"Um, yes, hi." Parker bit her lip, not quite sure what had possessed her to call into a radio show, particularly one devoted to helping people find their soul mates. The entire idea was ridiculous but she had found her fingers dialing the number anyway.

 

"Hi there. Who am I talking to tonight?" There was something about Dr. Mike's voice that was oddly soothing. Parker didn't like feeling soothed.

 

"It's, um, Pa- er," She couldn't use her real name. That would be stupid. Someone might find out. God she was bad at telling lies. She flailed for a moment before her brain seized on something. "Sophie. I'm Sophie." She winced, hoping that Sophie wouldn't mind the theft.

 

"Well then Sophie," if Dr. Mike knew the name was fake, he didn't give any indication. "What can I do for you? Who are you aiming at that you just can't hit?"

 

This was so stupid. This was one more stupid thing that she barreled into head first without thinking through what would happen when she ran out of rope. "I have this, er, co-worker, I guess."

 

"Ooh, office romances can be tricky. Tell me more." Dr. Mike was salivating through the radio waves. It was disgusting.

 

"You know, you don't have to sound so happy about it. There are people in this world with real problems. All sorts of big problems and they're just looking for someone to help them out. That's all they're looking for, just someone to talk to without things getting all weird. And you know what, those people, they shouldn't call you." Parker quickly hung up the phone glad that Hardison routinely blocked the phone numbers from the office. She didn't want 'Cupid's Arrow' to try to call her back. That would just be... awkward.

 

That had been stupid and she was just going to forget about it. There weren't any witnesses; it would just go away.

 

*****

 

Parker spun her chair around at the tap on her door. They were waiting for Nathan to get in and he was late. That's why she was sitting in her office, calling into bad radio shows, so really, it was all his fault.

 

"Parker, do you mind if I come in?" Sophie smiled her most charming smile. Parker recognized it. This wasn't good.

 

"Well, you're kind of already in." Well, it was true. Sophie was leaning into her office already. Parker didn't think that there were stages of in-ness.

 

"Yes, of course." Sophie stepped all of the way into the room and sat in one of Parker's chairs. "Can I ask you a question? Were you trying to tell me something?"

 

"Excuse me?" Parker had absolutely no idea what Sophie was talking about. Realization slowly dawned. Oh... Oh no.

 

"You called into my favorite radio show and pretended to be me." Sophie's eyes looked huge. How did she do that?

 

"You... you heard that?"

 

"Well, yes. I thought you wanted me to hear it. And while I'm flattered, I'm sure you know that Nate and I have a... history together and it really wouldn't be fair to you if we were to start any kind of relationship."

 

Parker could only stare in horror. "Relationship?" she squeaked.

 

"Yes. I mean, why else..."

 

Parker interrupted her as quickly as she could. "No! No, no, no. No relationship." Panic covered her face.

 

"Oh." Sophie stood. "Then I guess I'll just be going." She stumbled as she stood up and had to steady herself on the chair. "Thank you for your time." Parker didn't know if she had ever seen Sophie so flustered. It was decidedly odd.

 

*****

 

"Hey there Parker." Elliot slid into the chair that Sophie had vacated only a few minutes before.

 

"Hey there Elliot." Parker looked at him suspiciously.

 

"Nate not here yet?" Elliot was bouncing his knee and looking around like he wanted to be anywhere else. Parker was starting to feel exactly the same way.

 

"Nope."

 

"Right. Um, I thought you should know that Hardison is listening to something in his office that sounds an awful lot like you calling in to some sort of radio show." He rubbed the back of his head and bounced up out of the chair. "Like I said, I just thought you should know."

 

Parker was starting to really regret ever thinking about calling into that stupid show let alone actually doing it. "Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" Her voice went up at least an octave.

 

"I just, um, I've got some things to take care of." Elliot was backing toward the door. "If I were you, I'd just go talk to Hardison." He turned and ran as soon as he got the door open.

 

*****

 

Parker took a deep breath and knocked on Hardison's office door only to duck to the side as soon as he looked up. She was being ridiculous. She hadn't actually said anyone's name. It _could_ have been Sophie that she was talking about, or Elliot, or even Nate. Well, maybe not Nate. Parker shuddered at that thought, distracted enough not to notice that Hardison had opened his door.

 

"Yo, Parker, what's up?" Hardison was poking his head around the doorframe.

 

Parker yelped in surprise. "You know, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that. It isn't nice." She looked at him warily, like he might try to bite her or.... something.

 

"Who's sneaking? You were the one knocking on my door then disappearing." Hardison looked confused and really, Parker couldn't blame him. "Is Nate here or something because I've put a lot of effort into this presentation today and I'd like to do it _today_ and not whenever Oh-Captain-My-Captain decides to wander in, you know?"

 

"Nate? Captains? What?" She just shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. She tried to clear her head by shaking it but that just seemed to leave everything even more jumbled. Of course, things tended to get a little jumbled whenever Hardison was around, so maybe that explained it. That was it. It was all _Hardison's_ fault.

 

"Parker, are you okay?" Hardison looked concerned.

 

"I just wanted you to know that this entire disastrous day has been your fault. All of it. The embarrassing conversation with Sophie, and the weird conversation with Elliot, and that stupid radio show, it was all your fault." She poked him in the chest to emphasize each of her points.

 

"Now wait a minute," Hardison tried to object but Parker wouldn't let him.

 

"No! It was all your fault. The least you can do is stand there and shut up." Somehow she had gotten significantly closer to him. He wasn't just a disembodied head anymore. She had managed to push her way into his office.

 

"Parker..." He tried again only to be cut off by Parker pressing her lips into his. If he wasn't going to shut up on his own, she'd just have to do it for him. Even Hardison couldn't talk while he was being kissed, though he seemed to be trying. Well, he tried for a second, then he started kissing her back.

 

It was only Nate tapping on the glass that forced them apart. He had paused in Hardison's doorway, looking at them almost smugly.

 

"Hey Parker, good to see that your aim's improving." He smiled cheekily. "We have a briefing in five." He didn't stay long enough to see the look of realization cross Parker's face.


End file.
